Dragonslayer Erin
by Skyblade Yoru
Summary: This blue haired girl has just joined Strawhat Luffy's crew. She's 17 years old and ate a powerful devil fruit, gaining the power of a dragon: ice, fire, lightning, and sky magic. She also has a bounty of 840,000,000 berries.


_**This blue haired girl has just joined Strawhat Luffy's crew. She's 17 years old and ate a powerful devil fruit, gaining the power of a dragon: ice, fire, lightning, and sky magic. She also has a bounty of $840,000,000 berries. **_

* * *

_**Past**_

Apparently, Erin has completely forgotten her past. When she watched her own mother die right before her eyes, the pain has shattered her mind and she forced herself to forget everything that happened in her past life. She was 10 years old then. Everyone in the world hated her. She was known as the "Cursed Child". When she meets the strangers who promised to take care of her, they forced her to work everyday non-stop. Her life was extremely painful. The strangers sent her out to kill and bring back food that they wouldn't even share with her. She was then a slave who got beaten for her stupidity in which she really wasn't. A month past by since she became a slave. A little girl, 2 years younger than her got turned into a slave with her. Her name was, "Kori.". She was cheerful and always chased after Erin when she went to kill animals(food).  
"Erin! Take me with you! Let's be friends!" Kori would shout after the running Erin. However, Erin didn't want any friends. She just wanted to be alone forever. Everyday, when Kori chased after her, she would do anything to get rid if her. Rolling boulders down the hill, pushing her off the bridge, lead her to an alligator nest, etc. Kori would chase after Erin on rainy days, windy days, and even snowy days. Erin was strong and always caught bigger animals without any problems. Kori was also strong. Erin never got rid of her. She'd live even after she got pushed off a bridge, get trampled by huge boulders, and almost get bitten by hungry alligators. One day, Kori finally caught up with Erin.  
"Erin! Please! Be my friend!" She yelled.  
Erin glared at her. "Go away. Don't follow me!"  
She took off farther into the huge forest where it gets more dangerous. Kori, again, ran after her.  
"Wait up!" She shouted.  
Suddenly, Erin heard a scream. She turned around quickly and widened her eyes. A gigantic bear was towering over Kori, with evil red eyes. It roared and lifted its paw, ready to hit Kori. Right before it moved, Erin ran as fast as she can to it and gave it a hard kick that made it lift off the ground and into the air. Then, she jumped and gave it another hard kick. And with that, it basted through a patch of big trees, leaving a trail of smoke. Erin landed on her feet and watched the huge bear run away in fear. Kori smiled widely and her eyes sparkled in awe.  
"Wow! Erin, you're so strong!"  
Erin turned away from the persistent little brat and walked away.  
" Wait, Erin! I'm strong too! Wait!" Kori yelled.  
Erin stopped walking and shouted, "Just give up already! Why do you want to be my friend so badly, anyway?"  
Kori sat on the grass and lowered her head so that her face was not showing. "Because...because you're the only one! I hate the strangers and I never met anyone else in the world! I would be all alone..." She started sniffing.  
"Be quiet! I hate crybabies like you!"  
Kori stopped sniffing but was still shaking.  
Erin faced her and said, "Do you hate me like everyone else in this world?"  
Kori shook her head.  
"Do you think I'm terrible?"  
Again, Kori shook her head.  
Erin sighed and walked over to her. "Alright then. You can be my friend."  
Kori lifted her head and smiled widely. Her face has brightened.  
"Really?! Awesome!" She lied down and started laughing really loudly.  
"What's so funny?" Erin frowned, annoyed.  
"It's just that-that bear was not scary at all! It was actually pretty cool meeting it!" Kori laughed. She started laughing more. Erin got really annoyed and smacked Kori in the head.  
"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Kori yelled angrily.  
"Shut up! Next time you become annoying, I'm going to toss you over the bridge and let you drown in the river!" Erin stood up. Kori stood up too. She stood on her toes so that she became Erin's height. She slammed her forehead onto Erin's.  
"I'm stronger than you! There's no way I could _ever _lose to you in a fight!" Kori exclaimed. "Yeah right! I'm obviously stronger than you!" Erin yelled.  
That was the beginning of their friendship. Soon, they became sisters and at the age of 14, Erin promised Kori something.

"Kori, just watch! I'll become the strongest dragonslayer in the world!" Erin exclaimed on the grassy hill that had a view of the world around it.  
Kori smiled. "Then prove it to me."  
Erin stood at the edge of the grassy cliff of the hill. The wind softly blew her blue hair. "Kori, promise me something. Promise me that you'll wait for me at the Grandline. And when we meet, we'll both be stronger." Erin said.  
Kori nodded her head. "I promise."  
However, Erin wasn't sure she would ever get a chance to fulfill her dream. She was still a slave and she had scars all over her body. Later, she escaped slavery with Kori by running away at night. Together they ran and ran until they finally found a peaceful city of water. Erin accidentally messed with a noble and hit him with her devil fruit powers, "Drago-Drago fruit". He was injured terribly and gave Erin a bounty of $160,000,000 berries. After a year, she separated with Kori. She almost became world-wide news. She destroyed more and more things and got higher bounties each time. 200, 300, 400, and finally reached over 800 million berries. Kori became stronger too and got a bounty of $165,000,000 berries. However, the two are still running from both the strangers and the world government.


End file.
